Peppa gets preggers 3
THE THIRD INSTALLMENT IN THE PGP SERIES. ENJOY. pepr : where the am i moldy gazel : fear not pelly you is at school peppqqeq : ok cool madman grassel : anyways today is behavior card day green means your good yellow means you are in a little bit of troubl orang means you get detention for 2 hours red means you get grounded for 5 months black means ur in ded meet dandy dock : me and george got the grene card goruge : dINO SAUR peppa : wait a second george didnt you die last ep georghead : i my death -matey gazelle shotts goerg- grorge : math gazellelelelele : anyways moving on pedri : me did a got greeen cahrd too im cool yeah yeah yeah mom gazellel : yes now you may fly awayay peru : ok thank -pebro flise away- peppar : i love that man marmite gas seller : wHAT DID YOU DJUST SAYH pep : nothign lets contirnue meme gazelle : ok richbart rabit : i got the yellow crad wahwahwahwahwahwahwahwah mad gasfactory : im sorry but you must stay hear eafter sckhooll ends rookie rahbit : nooooooooooooooooo rebecka raybit : me also did a get an yellow car vegemite gazelle : ok your in a litle bit of trubel rebecka rubbish : ok edmoddn : i got oragne card madam agazelle : you have detention now deadmond : wait a minut i have an idea wadaw gazelle : what is it redmond : i make a machine to fix!!!11!!!!1!!!!!11!1!!11!1!1! -ededdandeddy makes card be green- admiral : i got the greenn crat marmelade gazelle : it go away now eeeee : eeEEEEEEEHEBGEHEHEHHESHGFAJGFG -getmond does an disapear- emily : i got a red card wahwahwahwah why madam gazel : because i hat you emliy : but why mamama gazelle : because pepper pedia says you is evil also you were supposped to be daed emily : no i not dead gtg -eminem flies away- mmmm gazele : wHAT NO COME BACKAKKK!!!!11!1!!1 peppr : 2late mama gazellll : pEPPA HOW ADRE YOU SAY THAT YOU GET BLACKJ CARD YOU AWRE IN DEAD MEANT pepe : thats racist meme gazele : nO ITS NOT NWO GO TO YOUR HOSUE poopa : ok -pep gose hoem- peppa : dadi dady daddy mono pig : dady is deady peppa : oh how did he dead marmite pig : well he got sucked into a wall when he tried to fix yourr beby peppa : ok but hwo do you know that kilt him mmmpig : i dont butt i sasume that he dead because i did not do a see of him aftr he got suked itno a wall pooooooooooooooooooopa : ok anwyays i got card is bad murmur pig : wHAT PEPPEPEP THATS IT YORU GROUDNED GROUDNED GROUNDED GORUNDEDG DGOEUNRED GROEUNDEDG ROEUNDEDGRD GRJERUDENODNED GROEUDNED OGEURNEDED FOR 23795342675928375623498756234985623498753246952834567239485672345682438952348965732948753294852375 YEARS GOT O YORU ROOM NOW peppppig : fine then -pepper gets jetpack and fleis away so yeah- Narrator : PEPPA LOVES GETTING GROUNDED, EVERYONE LOVES GETTING GROUNDED Category:Peppa Gets Preggers Category:Cracktastic Category:Neo-Cracktastic Category:What kind of Article is this?! Category:Please do not watch kids Category:Poorly written